Just a simple story
by bashfulbabe
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Reviews are greatly appreciated, Hiei and the gang go on a mission. But what happens when hiei goes into heat. I know the summary leaves much to be desired, but I enjoy this couple (Even though there are not many stories supporting them) HieixKuwabara and light YusukexKurama
1. Chapter 1

I've grown use to his useless and often idiot chatter. I loathe him. But I tolerate him. Half for my sister. He cares for her. Or so it appears. The other half. I will never admit to. But I need to leave my thoughts. We are on a mission. It will not do well to be distracted at a time like this. But it seems the oaf affects me. I hate him all the more.

"Hey shorty. Earth to shorty." His hand waves in front of my face forcing my eyes to focus. He is so idiotic. His grin is wide. He's excited. Due to this mission to the ice realm. To where my sister resides. He eagerly pushed his way into the gang as he often does on missions. As the only true human, he has somehow proved himself. Maybe that's why I've found some level of respect for him. But I still detest him.

"So like how does the cold affect you? Aren't you some kind of fire demon." I don't respond. It's best not to encourage him. "Does it affect your hearing?" He snorts. It's not funny. He is wearing thick clothes to keep warm. I still wear my normal attire. The fox and detective are chatting ahead of us. I don't wholely understand why koenma would want all of us for this minor mission. To go to the ice realm and gather the frozen flower. I remember it's properties to be useful in medicines, but all of us. Just for a flower.

"It doesn't harm me." He continues to chatter.

"But. You're a fire demon." I'm too tired to argue.

"Only half." He falters briefly. I close my eyes and go ahead of the group of three. I need the distance between me and them. But I stay in range to feel their energy. The ice realm can be harsh. I know that well. I'm half fire demon. But also half ice. It isn't a healthy combination. And the ice half, well.. I've always tried to tune that part out of me. The part that makes me an imiko. I can still hear the group below me.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No kuwabara. I'm sure he just wanted to scope ahead." That fox always covers for me. I don't know why. Just tell him the truth. His idiocy makes my stomach churn like it's filled with a slimy substance. Anything he does gives me that vile feeling. I loathe him. And I loathe the ever present feeling.

The detective chatters with the fox. And the oaf is walking at the back. Alone. I feel no sympathy. I of all people understand the pain of solitude. Pain. Relief. Same thing.

'Hiei. We should break for the night. Our bodies are human and cannot go at the pace you can especially with the temperature dropping.' Kurama's voice. I don't answer. But I do stop and allow them to break. I can sense that even with all of their thick clothing they are still freezing. And compaired to how low the temperature will drop, right now it's like a desert.

They are preparing food. I don't need nourishment. And I prefer to stay in this tree safe from harm of judging eyes. That's all anyone is. Even those people down there around that fire. All the same. I know myself to be no saint. But even my sins are less than those we've encountered. But in reality. Were this not my punishment, my sentence I know myself to not be in this situation. Helping people that I cannot trust. Even though they did aid in saving my sister. My sister.

Yukina. Everytime this odd group and she come in contact, it puts my nerves on edge. It's only a matter of time before one of them has a slip of the tounge. And them I'll have an accident with my sword. I can see it now. It was not my intention to slice (Enter name) up into 87 pieces. It was an accident. Complete accident. At least the oaf doesn't know. But he -though I loath to admit it- is not a complete idiot. He will realize one day.

"Hiei. I know you're there. You should come down and eat something." It's the same oaf. He does this a lot. Tries to include me. I don't want to be included. That'll just make it harder. For when my sentence is up and then none of them has to deal with me. They will not be stuck with me any more. And I'll go back to what I did before I became cought up in the ordeal. Just as soon as I remember what that is. "Seriously. Are you sure the cold doesn't affect your hearing."

'Kurama, tell that idiot to silence himself unless he wants every demon in this frozen realm to devore his flesh.'

"Hiei would like me to pass on the message that it would be safer for all of us to keep our voices to a norm."

"Why doesn't he tell us that. In fact, why is he always hiding and avoiding us. Does he think he's better than us or something. We want to be your friends but you make it so difficult." I didn't respond. And he stopped talking after that and just ate until the sun was completely set. Kurama and Yusuke talked to each other then climed into the same sleeping back to sleep. They have been a couple for a long time now. I never understood that. But they keep each other warm. Kuwabara is curled into himself in a half sleep. He's shivering. Cold. Alone. Even next to the fire, his body temperature is still lower than it should be. This is another reason I loath him. My body of it's own accord moves next to him.

Even being a couple feet away from him, my body heat raises his. He's still shivering so I move a couple inches closer. As long as he doesn't wake up this is okay. As long as no one wakes up. This is okay. As long as no one can see this moment of weakness… It'll be okay. Another moment of weakness causes me to place my hand on his shoulder. I feel his body rising and falling with content breathing. His body temperature is where it needs to be so I pull away. Best to retreat now while I'm ahead. But I can't move. His hand found a way to grasp my shit. And I know if I try to move away he'll wake up. And I can't let him wake up. So I just stay.

This is the closest I've ever been to anyone. That didn't involve trying to kill them I mean. I hate it. This feeling of fuzziness in my stomach. Just him touching me increases this feeling. I must detest him more than I thought. His head presses into my side. Probably trying to obtain more warmth. Every so often he inches closer. And that feeling gets worse. More present. Around the time the fire began to die he finally let go. I added more wood to the fire and retreated back to my safe spot again. In another couple hours it'll be morning. That time goes by fast. The fox is the first to wake. He leaves his lovers side and walks to the base of the tree that I reside in.

"Am I wrong in assuming it was your presence I sensed near the campfire."

"Hn." There is no way to respond to that.

"He means well. But he thinks you hate him."

"Hn."

"I know you don't. But I think deep down you think you hate him." He laughs. "They'll be waking soon."

"Botan said Yukina has gathered the flowers. It's just a half day treck till we get there. I know we have discussed this in the past, but have you chosen rather you should tell Yukina or not."

"Even I am not so much a monster to tell her."

"She would love you. Despite everything." I watch as Kuwabara stirs.

"You need to tell her you're her brother. Yukina deserves to know. And it'll be good for you. I know it's not the demon way. But take it from me." He looks to the detective. "Letting people into your heart is worth the fear of having to trust them." The oaf can't hear us. But he gets up and kicks his friend. Waking the detective.

"Let's go Urameshi." His raspy voice makes that feeling come back. That stupid feeling. Before the sun gets to much higher in the sky we head out. I walk at the back of the group. The couple together at the front. And the oaf in the middle. Alone. I speed up my pace. Not enough to be completely beside him. But instead I opt for slightly behind.

"It's weird seeing them together." His voice is raspy. As always. "It never occurred to me that two guys could be together." Those words cause an ache that I'm not familiar with. "But I guess when two people love each other it shouldn't matter the gender right?"

"Love doesn't exist." I meant to only think this. But the words came out. And the ache intensified.

"Sure it does." He's not looking at me. And I'm thankful of that. "My sister loves me. I know my parents loved me when they were alive. Kurama and Urameshi clearly love each other. Love is everywhere."

"And you love Yukina right?" I've known this for a while. But the idea of them together causes that feeling of sickness to increase.

"I don't love her. She's a wonderful person. But she isn't the one for me. Besides. I found out about a year ago what my type is." His smile softens to a more somber one.

"I think we're here." It's the fox. It's Yukina's home alright. It's a small cottage type. Like out of those fairy tales humans seem so fond of. When she was searching for me she came across a few of those books with pictures in them. She thought they were cute. So she had one built. I heard from Botan that she refused to return back to her village without her brother. A brother that she doesn't need to know of.

Everyone was escorted in and I stiffened immediately.

"It's nice to see you all again. And now that all of you are here I… We have some news." She isn't alone. I remember this guy next to my sister. Toya. That ice guy. Next to her. As if he has the right to be near her.

"I asked her to be my mate some time ago. And now she is expecting." His voice pisses me off. Everything about him pisses me off.

"We're very happy." He carefully kisses her cheek and then everything went blurry. I lost all control of my actions. I felt fists connecting with flesh.

"_Mine" _My voice scares me. It doesn't sound like me. The jagan opens of it's own accord. And I just punch whatever's in front of me. _"Not good enough for her." _Someone restrains me and it only makes it harder to control my already unstable personality. _"My sister. You will not touch her. You will not hurt my sister."_ In the next second my vision cleans. The second after that I notice all the eyes on me. The one after that I notice it was kuwabara restraining me. After that second I left. I didn't run. I didn't sprint. I just calmly walked to the door and left. What else could I do?

I don't know what possessed me. The thought of someone touching my sister. In that way. Maybe it's because I remember those nights growing up when the bandits would take young girls captive. Hearing their screams all night. I know Yukina wasn't harmed. I don't care. It's all the same. I've never even aloud anyone to touch me in such a way. As if anyone would touch an imiko like me.

Maybe that's caused me to be possessive. I have so few people that I care about. The thought of someone harming one of those few people. My vision blurs slightly before I force myself to calm down. After a mile or so I finally stop and find a tree to stay in until I feel less idiot going back. I will not go back. I can not stand to see the look on her face. That's why I didn't look. I can't stand to see another person look at me with loathing.

"Kind of went wacko didn't you." That raspy voice that makes my stomach churn. "I got to admit. It surprised me. It also hurt when you nailed me in the chest. I take it you were aiming for Toya."

"Hn."

"Well. You've sulked enough. Let's go back, I'm freezing out here."

"You go back. I'm staying." Maybe now he'll leave me alone and my stomach can take a break to settle.

"Hiei, can't you just let us care about you. I get that it's not your style, but maybe just this once you can not fight me and just let me be your friend."

"I do not need nor want your false friendship. I don't need pity. And I don't need you." I loath him. I loath this feeling that never ceases when he's around.

"Man you piss me off. Did you ever think that maybe it's not false. That maybe we want to actually be your friend." He's looking up at me. "Just let people care about you for you. Maybe then you wouldn't be so alone." I jump down and kick him.

"You know nothing about me."

"That's original. Did you come up with that yourself or dig that out of nearly every movie in existence."

"People don't 'care' about me. I've never had anyone 'care' about me. And I don't want anyone to 'care' about me."

"Everyone needs someone to care about them. Just like you have a sister that desperately wants her brother. Just because you don't want anyone to care for you doesn't mean that we won't. Like it or not." I'm shaking. He irritates me. "What is wrong with you anyways. Could you just try to let people be nice to you. I came out here so you wouldn't sulk alone. Alone. Alone. You're always alone. What would be so wrong about you being around us. You stalk off at the slightest issue. You runaway with your tail between your legs just because you're a coward." I feel his hands grasp my shoulders and pin me down in the snow.

I kick at him, but he has my legs pined as well. The snow melts under my natural heat. My body seems to increase in temperature. He's so close. His nose is pressed into mine.

"Tell me. Now." I struggle.

"Tell you what?"

"You said I know nothing about you. What don't I know. What is it that I need to know. I'm not letting you go until I know." His chest is against mine. This is the closest I've ever been to anyone. It feels strange. And that feeling in my stomach is worse than ever before. "Well. Come on. What is it that makes you this aggressive, possessive guy."

"I don't have anyone." The words just come out before I can stop them. It must be this strange warmpth mixed in with the churning. Maybe I'm coming down with something.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't let anyone hurt her. She's all I have. And I don't even have her." His hands slacken and I can move slightly more.

"You don't have anyone."

"Never have. Imikos don't have people that care for them. I have never been wanted by anyone. Now let me go."

"That can't be true Hiei. Surely someone has loved you." I force my temperature to rise and he yelps in mild pain. But doesn't let go. "I'm not letting you run away again. I have questions and you are going to answer them. Now I want to know why you hate all of us. Me especially." I don't answer. "Hiei. I need to know why you hate me. I need to know what I did to make you dislike me so much." My body stiffens. What did he do? Nothing. Everything.

"I don't hate you. I don't dislike you. I on some low level.. respect you." His eyes are trying to connect with mine. But I look away.

"But you always…"

"I don't hate you. Let me go."

"No. I'm finally getting you to talk. I'm finally getting you to answer questions. If you don't hate me then how do you feel about me." He's smirking. Maybe trying to lighten the mood. But that question makes me think. And I don't wholely want to know the answer.

"Let's just go back okay. They will be getting worried." His voice is calm and deep and my body shivers. "I thought you don't get cold." I finally push him off.

"I don't. And I'm not. You should though. You have a weak human body."

"Actually, I'm not cold at all anyone. Your body heat just radiates." His smiles. He steps close to me and his arms wrap around me. He's much taller than me so I'm pressed against his upper abdomen.

"What are you doing." I feel vibrations as he laughs.

"You said no one has ever cared for you. So I thought maybe you haven't been held a lot either. And everyone needs to be held occasionally." I can't control my breathing. "Are you okay?" My stomach churns like I'm about to throw up. I feel queasy. I feel his arms wrap under my legs and lifts me up.

"I can walk on my own."

"I know, but this makes it fair. I carry you and I get to feel your warmpth. Besides, you didn't get any rest last night trying to keep me from freezing ." Everything goes fuzzy. I can't stop shaking. "I could sense your power next to me all night. Can I ask why you did something so nice for me?"

"You were alone. And you were cold." As long as I don't look at him.

"I never did get to tell you my type. From our earlier conversation." He smiles. "They would have to be smart, brave, strong, warm hearted, attractive." He chuckles. "Someone that cares for me."

"Why would this matter to me?" His arms wrap around me tighter and hold me closer against him.

"I can tell you haven't been courted very often. Or at least not enough to know I'm hitting on you." My chest aches. My stomach churns. I can't breathe. "Hiei, I care about you. And I know you care about me."

"I hate you." I know I'm pushing against him. But it's like pushing a brick wall. I know I don't hate him.

"As I recall, you don't hate me, you don't dislike me, and on some lowlever you have respect for me."

"I lied."

"You don't lie. Except to Yukina apparently. Why didn't you tell her?"

"That isn't any of your business." I give up on struggling. I can't get free anyways.

"I'm not going to let you dodge every question. We can either talk about why you are so against me courting me or why you are so against Yukina knowing that you are her brother." He looks down at me. "I told the guys that I would come get you. But I'm going to walk back slowly. And since I'm such a nice guy, I'll even let you deside which unpleasant topic you would prefer." He smiles down at me. And that feeling intensified.

"I'm not going to."

"Yes you are." He stops moving. Again I struggle. "And I'm not going to let you go." He hold me tighter.

"Just let me go. I'm sick of you and I'm sick of this queasy feeling everytime you're around so just let me go. I loath you."

"You have that too? A feeling in your gut that makes your stomach feel uneasy. But it's not altogether unpleasant. That same feeling also brings a warmpth that you've never felt before."

"Is it a form of alment?" Maybe he would know how to cure it.

"Yup. And it's increadably permanent. You must have caught it from all the time in the human world."

"No cure? It'll never cease."

"I have it too."

"You infected me." His nose touches mine. He's smiling. My face feels warm. Everything feels warm.

"And you infected me." I feel his warm lips press against my cheek. I know it to be a sign of affection. But I've never had someone show me such a sign.

"I'll give you time if that's what you need, but if your feeling is anything like mine, it'll always exist." He smiles. "Now, about Yukina."

"Can we stop talking."

"Don't be afraid okay?"

"I've done a lot of bad things."

"And You've done a lot of good too."

"She isn't like me."

"And my sister is nothing like me. She's always been good at getting the attention of the ones she likes." He chuckles. I feel like a child being held by him. But it isn't unpleasant. "She wasn't angry when you stormed out. She looked worried that you would get hurt. And she was hurt because you never told her. She thought that you thought there was something wrong with her." My fingers go to the two tear gyms around my neck.

"I remember my mother crying as I was thrown off a cliff. Because I was male. A monster. An imiko. I was cast out. Found by bandits. The closest thing to a family I ever had. I try not to remember those memories. But when I sleep I am reminded. The unloved imiko." His arms hold me flush against his chest. It's comforting. In a way. I don't know why I'm acting so out of character. Why I'm allowing him to touch me so intimately. Am I that starved for attention.

"Yukina loves you. And I love you." My body is shaking. That feeling. Why can't it just go away. "Sometimes I want to hate you. The you that you try to convice people that you are. But You aren't this bad guy. Your just lonely. And maybe a bit shy." I curl into myself. "What is it?"

"I don't want to face her."

"You've ran for to long. You love her. She wants her brother."

"I'm not. Good enough." I feel weak. And vulnerable. This goes beyond simple infatuation. Seeing that same cottage again sends a slight fear through me.

"Well. You could pretend to be asleep. It might not help your pride, but I could say when I forced you back you fell asleep after struggling for so long. It might would buy you a little time."

"No. It'll just make the anxiety worse."

We walk in and he promply sets me down. I keep my face blank, but I see the way everyone is looking at me. I feel sick. I feel Kuwabara place his hand against my back. It's comforting.

"I had a momentary lapse in control, and it will not happen again." Toya looks to me and takes a few steps closer to me. I'm completely prepared to fight. He stops a few feet away. And bows his head lightly.

"In my village, a male is unable to take his mate until the father of the intended agrees. As she has no father, the next male in line would be the one asked for permission. I was not aware that you were her brother otherwise I would have asked beforehand. My sincerest apologies. That being said, I love her and will care for her and protect her in the times you are unable. The child is on its way and that can not be changed."

"Just don't hurt her." I don't look him in the eyes. "Yukina, I suppose you want to talk?" She nods. When she turns and walks away, I follow behind her slowly. Leaving Kuwabaras side make the anxious feeling increase. I try not to notice.

We walk into the next room and she closes the door. She motions for me to sit down. I stand. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Never. If I was able."

"Not going to lie?" Her voice sounds hurt. And the kindness oozes out of her sweet voice.

"I've lied enough." She nods.

"I've searched for you a long time." I nod. "Were you ashamed of me?"

"No. No Yukina. That's not it at all. I've just. " I don't know what else to say. She walks close to me. Her smile is cheery. She's the same height as me. She's so close. Her arms wrap around me.

"You're my brother. And I love you." She pulls away in shock and looks me dead in the face. "Hiei, you're burning up."  
"Well, I'm a fire demon." She shakes her head.

"But you also have blood from mother's side." She smiles at me. "You're still untouched aren't you?" She smiles. "Have you lost all interest in eating?" I nod. "And, have you found interest in someone?" I hesitate before nodding again. "Hiei, I think you might be in heat."

"Heat?"

"It's not unusual for around our age for us to go into heat." She nods to herself. "We see it as a crime to allow this heat to control us. When ice maidens go into heat, it means they are able to conceive a child. At least that is what I was told. About six months ago, I went into heat. I suppose it makes sense for you to go into heat as well."

"But I'm male."

"I have heard of some males of our kind –though few as they may be- being able to conceive children under certain circumstances. It's Kazuma isn't it?"

"What do you mean." She smiles.

"It's Kazuma. The one that triggered your heat." My body freezes. "I see the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him."

"That's preposterous. It's just a joke." She laughs.

"Try calling him by his name. I bet he'll smile."

"How could you be so sure?" She nods.

"You've been hurt a lot. I've known that for a while. I wont ask you to tell me about you're past. I know that worries you. Kurama told me a lot. About how you've been watching over me. I know you're a good person. And you deserve to be loved. Really loved. Give him a chance." She leads me out of the room. I avoid Kuwabara. After dinner she insists that we stay the night due to a growing blizzard. She shows each of us to our shared room. Knowing that the fox and detective are lovers she kept them together. Then she winked at me as she roomed me and Kuwabara together. I didn't know what to say. I had been thinking for a while. Could I really be in heat? My temperature has been acting up.

He takes his pack and leaves the room to change. I sit by the window. The heat from the sun has intensified through the glass. It relaxes and calms me. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed till he returned and my eyes snaped open. He settles into bed with a book of some kind.

"Hope you don't mind, reading seems to be the only way to calm me after a long day." He doesn't look up. He is wearing dark blue pajamas. The shirt has the top three buttons undone. And my body aches. I force myself to look away. "Are you coming to bed, or are you afraid to be so close to me."

"I fear nothing." But I don't move.

"Except being loved." She looks up. "Or maybe I should say the fear of not being loved." He unbuttons the remaining buttons. "Sorry, I prefer sleeping shirtless. Hope you don't mind. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so don't be afraid of waking me." After twenty or so minutes his breathing even outs and I gain the courage to go and examine him. His hair as always is in curls. I want to touch them. Cautiously I reach my hand out but then flinch away.

What am I doing?

What am I letting him do to me?

"Go on." His voice startles me. His eyes are still closed. "Don't worry about it. Just go on." My hand reaches back out and I run my fingers through his course tresses. His eyes open slowly. "You look nervious."

"Growing up, had I ever had the audacity to touch anyone, I would have been beaten. It's strange to touch someone. His hand catches mine. His smile is tiny but warm. My chest beats for a moment then stops.

"I want to show you something." He motions for me to sit down and then grabs his pack. "I always bring it with me. Just to remember." It's a little book. With pictures and writing. "When my parents died, my sister and I went into an orphanage to be adopted. I had four families until sis reached the age where she could care for me. They separated us. She stayed with two families and I." He opens the pages. I see a small child with a family that doesn't resemble him. "Families would adopt me. Wanting a normal son. But when I would tell them a dead woman was trying to hurt me." He laughs loudly and bitterly. "They naturally would freak out. I grew up thinking there was something wrong with me." His hand reaches into my hair. I flinch briefly. "That's something we have in common. But I don't think there is a single thing wrong with you shorty."

"And I don't think you're a freak Kazuma." He looks at me shocked before smiling largely and connecting his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know I flinched when I felt his warm lips against mine. This feeling is strange. This happy. Strange feeling. But when he slowly touched my hair and stroked my cheek I stayed still. As if.. If I move he'll stop. He'll change his mind. About this. About me. He'll realize what I am. His forehead presses against mine. As if to comfort me. I do not know if that is his intention, but I do feel calmer.

"Hiei, I will not harm you. I promise." His fingers trace against my lips. "Can I kiss you again." I don't know why my body stiffens but when It does he smiles softly. Kindly. Warmly. "I promise not to go to fast. I'm not asking for more than to kiss you." When I make no movement I feel his tongue trace my lips. It tickles. His thumb rubs against my bottom lip. This attention makes my body heat. That churning nervous queasy feeling returns. His arm wraps around my back and pulls me to him. His nose touches mine. His lips are millimeters from mine, and then even that space is removed.

The kiss is short. Simple. As if he is afraid to startle me. Right now, I do feel skittish. His lips kiss my cheek then my forehead. He smiles and lays down. I'm pulled on his chest.

"It's getting late." The heat radiating from his bare chest is relaxing. I'm comfortable. I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

I'm being touched. In ways I'm unfamiliar with. Fingers scissoring and thrusting. Lips moist and warm teasing my nipple. Teeth biting. Raspy voice whispering in my ear. Moaning. Feeling pleasure. Being stroked. Pleasure.

My eyes snap open. Strange enough for me to go to sleep so easily, but to have a dream that brings pleasure rather than pain. It's to unbelievable. I'm still on top of his chest. He's warm. And his heart beat is of normal pace. But, it makes my normally not beating heart pound fast. His fingers are rubbing into my back. It's soothing. I can tell the sun has not even risen yet, so I allow my eyes to close. And I drift back off.

Hands yank on my hair. Fists connect to my already swollen and battered face. I'm a child. "You're filthy. You disgusting imiko." A fist strikes my face again. My eyes threaten to water, but I force them down. Never show weakness. Hide it. No one will ever care about you. "You will always be a cursed child. You will never be good enough. You will never be liked. You will never be loved. You will always be the same unloved disgusting imiko." Laughter quiets and finally leaves and I'm left to lick my wounds in private.

"I just want to be loved." I wipe away tears as they turn to black gyms. "I just want to be loved." I'm quivering. But I can't stop this weakness. "Someone please. Please someone. Please love me. Please." There is no one around. My body shakes hard, but I'm not moving myself. I feel warmth press against my forehead and I open my eyes.

"Are you okay shorty?" His voice is sincere. Warm.

"It's nothing." I go to move from his chest. My wrist is grabbed. He holds tiny black jewels close to me.

"I may not be the smartest man, but I remember that Yukina's tears turn to gyms. It makes sense that yours would as well. Now tell me, what the dream was about."

"Nothing." His arms pull me to him. My head falls to his shoulder.

"I love you." I stiffen. I don't mean to. But I do. "I'm not going to ask, if you don't want me to, but I heard you. And I'll love you. I do love you." His lips connect to my forehead in a sincere manor. I'm scared. I've never been this scared before. "At least you didn't have all bad dreams." He chuckles to himself.

"How did you…"

"My mind connects to yours. I've always had a few problems keeping my mind out of others. It's really hard to control. I never had a problem with yours though, since you keep it locked tight, but when you sleep, not easy to control. Especially when I'm also asleep." My body aches. "It's okay shorty. Everyone will be waking soon. The weather has warmed somewhat. I doubt we will hang around for to long. The medical people in spirit world will be wanting those flowers." I keep my words quiet. Unsaid. He smiles softly at me. He moves me from his chest and grabs his pack. Finding clothes for the day. I don't look. I just curl into myself. Even my arms wrapped around myself doesn't warm me. I've never felt this kind of cold before. Something must be wrong with my internal organs or whatever the hell maintains my temperature. His arm presses into my back and leads me out. His meager body heat raises mine slightly.

Yukina hands the fox the flowers then pulls me aside. Her hand is placed on my forehead. "It's progressing faster than I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" My body feels weak.

"I told you, you're in heat. Defiantly in heat. It's going to keep getting worse, keep progressing until you have sex preferably with the object that has caused the heat to spur."

"I am not in heat." That's not possible.

"Are you having.." she pauses to gathering her thoughts. "Lewd dreams." My face is warm. Flushed even. "Hiei, it is completely normal, but you need to do something." She smiles softly. Sweetly. "If you have any questions, you can ask me." I nod as if I would actually ask her for advice or help then go back to my group. Toya nods to me. I think they can both tell how uncomfortable I am about all this.

Goodbys are said and our strange group heads out together. I don't speak. I try to remember what normal is so I can respond the correct way. Or the way that I am suppose to respond.

"You look exhausted." Kuwabara's voice is soft. I feel sluggish. The cold surrounding me isn't helping. Everyone is back to wearing their thick clothing. I half wish I had thicker clothing. My body temperature feels low. "You look cold." He pulls me up to him. He opens his top layer and puts me inside his jacket.

"What the fuck are you doing." I half struggle.

"You were slowing your pace. And you were flushed. Thought this would be easier. After all, you have almost no clothing on." I do feel warmer. My pride is half bruised, but It's comfortable to be like this. My eyes close for only a moment, but when I open them again, we are in spirit world. Handing off the flowers. A large hand is playing in my hair. The other keeps me pressed against a large frame. This warmth is relaxing.

"You're awake." I nod and remove myself from kuwabara. I instantly feel cold and weak again.

"How long was I out." He thinks briefly.

"About four hours. They were able to meet us at a closer destination." He removes his outermost layer and place it on me. "You still look cold are you okay." I hand it back to him. I am not in heat. Koenma says a few words, I pay little attention. My body is woozy. I ignore the weakness. We go back to the human world. The fox and detective go off together. Kuwabara invites me to stay at his place. I would normally refuse with a sarcastic quip, but I can't bring myself to be mean. I would like to, but I can't until I figure out how to fix my body.

"I have other things I need to do." He nods.

"Well, if you feel like stopping by, you know where I live." He goes to leave but then stops. "Hiei, don't stay away for so long, you can rely on me." I leave. To the park. The one closest to kuwabaras house. I try to rest in one of the trees, but nothing helps return my strength. It's cold. Winter time, but even so, it was much colder in the ice realm. And yet, I am growing colder by the second. I'm not use to feeling cold. I can barely keep my eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm water is surrounding me. My eyes flutter open. If they can flutter. Hands are caressing me. Warm large hands. Washing me. Moving tenderly and carefully.

"Hiei, are you're awake." Hands cup my cheeks. I see concerned eyes. Curly hair. Warm strong features. Even with his touching me, I still feel weak. "I found you passed out in the snow, you're body temp was down. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Damn it Hiei, let me help you. There's something wrong. Your body is acting strange. Now tell me. Enough with the lies." I curl into myself feeling half self-conscious. His hands are still washing me. And it's making my body react in strange ways. My cheeks are warm. He pulls me out and wraps a towel around me. I feel like a child letting him carry me like this, but I don't even have the energy to walk. I have a feeling that if he tried to stand me up right now I would collapse just like a toddler. He lays me on his bed and tosses a set of clothes next to me.

"I'm washing your clothes. They are soaked from the snow, so you can just borrow some of mine." He sighs. "Hiei, I don't know what's going on, but" His hand gently caress my cheek, "I wasn't lying when I said I love you. I want to help you, but you just don't seem to want me." His forehead presses against mine. "And I don't want to pressure you into being with me. I'll sleep down stairs tonight, stay as long as you want." It hurts to breath. He leaves. And everything hurts more.

I don't know how long he's been gone. I just need him. The queezy feeling intensifies. I grab a sheet and pull it with me. I don't have the energy to put the clothes on. Even this sheet takes a great deal of energy to move and half wrap around me. I clime- half fall- down the stairs and collapse at the bottom. Kazuma is on the couch but jumps up when he hears me fall.

"Hiei are you okay?" His hands pull me up and against him. He presses me against his chest and my body warms slightly.

"Can we sit down?" My voice is weak. He nods. He sits down in his place and pulls me beside him. Half embarrassed I clime in his lap; Kazuma doesn't protest.

"I'm in heat. I think. Yukina explained it to me, she thinks I might be, and I wasn't so sure at first, but now. I'm thinking I am." I curl further into myself. Trying to keep as much heat inside as possible. He pulls me up against him. "It's making me feel cold constantly, and my body is sluggish and tired and weak." My body is starting to get cold. Even with him near me. It really is getting worse. And fast.

"How do we fix it. What do I need to do." My face heats. I know what sex is. I remember those nights when I was young. I remember those bandits, I know what it is. But I've never experienced anything close to it. Asking him to. My face grows hotter, but my body feels frozen. "Hiei, just tell me what I need to do." He's concerned.

"Yukina said it'll keep getting worse. Until I. Have intercourse." The last words I mumble. It makes me feel self-conscious so I wrap the sheet further around me.

"So. We have to make love?" I flinch slightly. "You've never had sex have you." I close my eyes. "Are you scared?" His hand plays in my hair. "Shorty, you can't just stay like this."

"Have you ever." I let out a held breath. "Had sex." He nods quietly.

"A couple times. But never with a male." His hand rubs my back slowly.

"Fire demons mate for life. If you.. had sex with me then I would forever be committed to you." His hand lazily massages me.

"That would be okay. I'd happily spend the rest of our lives together." I still feel a tad uneasy.

"Yukina says that I might be able to conceived children."

"I've always wanted children."

"Kuwabara, I've never been shown affection, So I don't really… know how to return it." He pulls me face to face with him. I tighten the sheet around me.

"With time you might learn how to return it. If not, then It doesn't matter, because I know how you feel. Hiei, no matter what you say. It will not chase me away. If you'll allow me to help you, then I gladly will."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I'm quivering. "I don't know how to please you." I feel self-conscious. I can't look him in the eyes, so I just clinch them shut. Lips press against mine for a moment.

"Just relax okay." He smiles softly at me. It comforts me. He slowly removes the sheet. My legs clinch shut. "Shh. It's okay sweetheart. Relax." I can't. I've never been touched in such a way. I can't. He nods as if he understands. He picks me up. His hand under my knees and behind my neck. Kazuma carries me upstairs and lays me carefully on his bed.

Skilled fingers attached to skilled hands remove the buttons of his night shirt. He sheds that article. I know he is not attempting to arouse me with this strip, but nonetheless my body is affected. I can't look at him as he removes his pants. I can't bring myself to open my eyes.

I feel fingers unwind the sheet from my body. Even curled into myself, I feel exposed. Warm skilled fingers trail down my body. As if he is experimenting. His hand presses into my thigh, effectively spreading my legs.

"If I go to fast just tell me." I nod. Eyes still clinched shut. Soft kisses press into my abdomen. Gentle bites. My chest is pounding. Other areas are pounding. His hand grasps my member and I can't help the half scream as my eyes shoot open as lips wrap around sensitive areas.

His eyes are half shut as lips go up and down in a hypnotizing way. Everything is new to me. It's overwhelming. Moans escape my mouth as he sucks. Out of reflex my hands yank on his hair. My body moves on its own. His large hands grab my hips and pull me more into his mouth.

"Kuwabara. I can't take this." He licks the head of my dick before pulling away. Half whimpers escape my lips but I choke them down. His hand cradles my head.

"I don't want to scare you sweetie." He kisses me and smiles. "Just relax." His hands lift my hips. A tongue licks at my entrance. My body is shaking. Everything is so new. My body warms slightly.

"No. I'm dirty." I feel dirty. Not good enough. "Not good enough." A tongue darts inside of me and I can't help the strangled moan.

"There is nothing dirty about you." His wet tongue stretches my entrance. I can't stop the whimpers. "You are perfect." His fingers push in and out of my hole. It's embarrassing. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but I don't want to hurt you either." I feel moisture slide down my cheeks before turning to gyms. He smiles at me and pulls me into his lap. I feel his manhood press at my entrance. I can't help jumping. That tender understanding patient smile stays on his face. I look down. And I can't breathe.

He chuckles. His hand grabs mine. "It's okay baby. We're going slow." He locks eyes with me. Presses his forehead to mine. He does this a lot. His hand leads mine to his manhood. It's large. My breath catches in my chest. He's aroused. Like I am. But he hasn't been pleasured any yet. He's throbbing in need. But he hasn't pressured me into going faster than I am ready.

He groans under his breath. I don't know what spurs this level of trust, but I climb back in his lap.

"You promise to go slow." Lips connect to mine.

"I promise." His hands spread my cheeks and ease me down. The tip of his dick stretches me more than his fingers ever could.

"Kuwabara." My head burries in his neck. He moves me to look at him.

"What's my name." He pushes me down further. I bite my lip. His voice is soft. Not demanding. Gentle. His hand rubs my hip softly. "What's my name baby." I'm embarrassed. I feel intimidated by his body. Large broad shoulders. Strong chest. He could crush me right now. He could harm me. He could break me. But his tender warmth keeps me from insainity.

"Kazuma." He presses deeper in me. His hands pull my hips down fast. I can't help the whimper. "Kazumma." He chuckles.

"Does that feel good." I nod. My body is throbbing. My energy is flickering. I don't mean to be so nervous. But touching anyone-let alone him- is intimidating. I can tell he wants to move. I can feel his manhood inside me twitch with want. But he isn't. He's barely moving. He's being patient. Instead of thrusting inside of me, he instead runs his hands over my chest and back and bottom. I feel his fingers play with my nipples and my own manhood twitches.

"Kazuma?" He's listening as his fingers trail down my body.

"Yes shorty?"

"I trust you. I'm scared, but I know that you won't hurt me. I know that you care about me. I trust you Kazuma." My cheeks feel hot when I look him in the eyes. His hand is placed against the back of my head as his lips connect to mine. At first I am prepared for the kiss until his tongue presses between my lips. I'm not prepared for the passion he was restraining. As he's kissing me I barely register the feel of him thrusting into me until he hits a spot inside of me and I can't help screaming into the kiss. It doesn't hurt, it feels warm and great. But it startled me. I didn't know that my body was capable of feeling such intense pleasure.

"I'm sorry baby." He's panting from the kiss. "I just. When you said you trusted me. It made me happy." He's slowly thrusting into me. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise. It won't happen again, I'm just a little rusty." My face is flushed.

"It didn't hurt." He looks at me. Questing me. I'm afraid to say these thoughts, but I want more of that strange pleasure. "I liked it. I really enjoyed it. I want more." I feel so vulnerable "I think I like the feel of you inside me." His lips touch my neck then bite tenderly.

"You like this?" He thrusts inside me hard. And a low rumble escapes my lips. "You purring baby." I can purr? I can hardly believe that I can even feel this way. Let alone purr. He thrusts surely at that spot over and over. I can't breathe. I can't even talk. "You like this baby."

"Yes. Yes. Kazuma. It's too much. Too much." My body shutters. I moan loudly as I cum all over his chest. His breathing is sporadic. His control seems to falter. I hear him grown loudly a moment before hot liquid spills inside me.

Right after the feeling subsides my body temperature returns to my normal.

"I love you hiei." He lifts me off of him and cradles me to his chest. His breathing evens out. And I hear light snoring.

"Kazuma, are you. Still awake." When I get no response I take a deep breath. It'll be easier with him unconscious. "I've never trusted anyone like this. If I'm right about this feeling then, I think I love you." His only response is a soft snore.

Authors Note: Third chapter down. And many to go. So apparently Hiei feels love for kuwabara, but will he tell him? Well I don't know. But that is an excellent question. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is sore. I can't even move the lower half of my body. I just lay there. I'm sore. But it's not altogether unpleasant. Especially considering the large arm casually laying over my waist. And the light snoring In my ear. I don't know how long I lay there before he stirs and wakes. Lips press against my cheek. It's a sign of affection.

"Good morning pip squeak."

"Hn." I feel more like myself without the heat corrupting my thoughts.

"I said good morning Hiei."

"Morning Kuwabara."

"Are we back to that?" I feel more like myself without the heat corrupting my thoughts. But that feeling in my stomach has returned. His arm over me is causing my chest to behave weirdly. It just doesn't seem real. To be touched in this way. Or the way I was last night. He shakes his head. "We're filthy, you can take a bath first, I'll get you some clothes. When he moves it jostles me and a loud wimper escapes my lips. The pain was sharp and sudden before fading back to a dull ache. But that doesn't stop him from rushing to my side again.

"I'm fine." His hands push under me and lift me. I restrain the mild pain.

"I'll clean you off." He looks guilty. He's carefull in the way he moves me. Running warm water he walks us both in. He hold me firmly against his chest. I can't help getting a bit aroused at his hands gently scubbing me. Water washes me. I've never liked water, but this is okay. The hot water is soothing against my aches and pains. I can't keep my happy sighs back. I'm slightly disappointed when he walks us out of the water and then proceeds to dry me off. The towel moving over me does little to hold my arousal. I long for him to touch me the way he did last night, but I don't know how to ask, and he doesn't seem to notice my heated body. Nor does he seem interested in such an action.

"Kazuma, hold still." He doesn't move. While I was in a daze he had dressed me in one of his shirts. It hangs off of me. It hurts to move, but I have to make sure. My fingers trace over the familiar pattern. A tiny black dragon on his left shoulder. I can't stop my smile. "Your body accepted my mark." He follows my gaze.

"When did that get there?" I shrug. "Your mark?" I nod.

"I don't understand a lot about my peoples mating, but I know what the mark means." I nod agreeing with myself. "Our lives are entertwined now." I suddenly feel sick. Intertwined. He's trapped with me. No matter if he hates me. His entire life. He's trapped. "Your life is going to be extended. Where it'll match mine. A deomon lives a long time." He nods.

"Then we will have pleanty of time. I'm going to go cook us some breakfast. I'm not going to ask you to move in with me, but I'd like to get you some normal clothes for when you do."

"Are my clothes not good enough." He chuckles.

"I think you look great in any thing, but you are less likely to draw attention in normal clothes. And I'm sure when you're with me, you will not want to be crowded by people asking if you are cosplaying something."

"Hn." I follow him down the steps. Each step is a dull pain. I find my appitite as I smell him cooking.

"Want some coffee." I take the cup he offers, but can't gag down the black bitter substance. He chuckles. "You get use to it." He downs his cup. Then laughs again. "Compaired to you, nothing seems hot. Eat soI dress quicklyme food, then we will head out." His shirt feels good against me, I almost don't want to put other clothes on. But I ignore that feeling when he brings me my familiar clothes.

I eat. And we both get dressed. I follow him. I look straight ahead as he leads me, but we don't walk long. He leads me into a large building. With many large rooms. And so many people. All looking at me. I've always been able to be invisible, I've always hated judging eyes. Deciding who I am before I have the chance to show my true character. But many eyes are watching me now. Maybe a change of clothes would be in order.

"This place first. I think you'll be able to find something you like in here, It seems to be popular in America, and it's not such a stratch from what you wear now." I look at him. The writing over the enterence is strange lettering. I don't recognize it. He holds up various articles of clothing next to my fame. Many of the articles are darker colors.

"What is this place called." He holds up a pair of dark blue pants.

"Hot topic, and these are called skinny jeans. Go through that room and try them on." He pushes me gently. I'm standing in a small cubby hole. With very little movement available. While trying to remove my regular clothes for these new ones. Try is the key word. Somehow my foot got stuck in the leg and in the process I effectively trip and hit the ground. A knock.

"Hiei are you okay." I think I half way growl. And he comes in. "Why didn't you lock the door." And then he laughs "Let me help you."

"How can people wear these type of things." I've seen the detective wear these, and Kazuma is wearing something similar. I use him for support so as to not lose my balance again. He closes the door. How is it physically possible for us to both fit in here. His hand cups my ass. I know this is only to help him untangle me, but my body still heats. I can't look at him. Refrain from getting aroused. Somehow he pulls them up before my body can react the way my thoughts have.

"They look good on you." He smiles. "And they actually fit you." He lifts me with no difficulty. "They look really good on you." His eyes are half way glazed over before he chuckles. He hands me a shirt. It's soft compaired to my corse shirt. The color is a black with those same unfamiliar letters written on it.

"What does it say?" He looks at me questioningly. "The writing. I'm unfamiliar with it." He looks at the shirt, like it's a secret.

"My bite is worse than my bark."

"Hn." He payed for the articles and I wore then out. He took me to a couple other stores and then back to his house for lunch. I was ready to be back in this safe haven. Even without the eyes watching me, I can never be truly comfortable surrounded by potential threats.

His lips connect to my cheek but leave in that same moment. Something is stirring in me. I need to be touched. But I can't ask. I can't bring myself to say any words relating to such a topic.

"What do you want."

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I don't need to eat as often as you. Nor am I use to eating daily."

"Maybe that's why you're so tiny, didn't eat enough when you were a kid." I know he means it as a joke, but it still stings. How would he know that food was a luxury when I was growing up. I didn't have nurturing family. But I shake the thoughts away. His hand cups my cheek. But he pulls back like he's remembering something. He's hesitant to touch me. Already. Is he already having second thoughts. I pull into myself. Somehow it comforts me.

"What's wrong." I shake my head. "Hiei." I sigh.

"Kazuma. I'm going to ask you something, and I sware if you say any of this to anyone then I'll." I pause not knowing what threat to give.

"Just ask shorty."

"What's it like to have a family?" He sits down with his sandwitch.

"Before my parents died in that accident, I remember eating with them every night. Asking about their day. Having someone to rely on."

"Your mother?"

"She would sing me to sleep. Tuck me in at night. Made me feel safe."

"How can a female human provide you safety."

"A mother loves her children so much that her life in compairison becomes meaningless. Having someone that cares for you so much that they would risk their life to keep you safe. That gives comfort." I can't stop my actions around him.

My hand slowly, as if I could startle him –but I'm the one easily startled- rests on his shoulder. "I would protect you that way." He looks at me. "I will keep you safe." His arms wrap around me. Tenderly. As if I said something he likes. But I don't know exactly what it was. His lips connect to mine. For the first time since last night I feel whole. But he pulls away before I am fully satisfied. I need to be touched. I need to be kissed. I just feel empty when he pulls away. And everything feels cold all over again. If I just tell him. But I don't know how to ask for such a thing. So I just press against him. He isn't an idiot, and through these tight pants, he has to feel how he's affected me. I can't look him in the face, but I feel his own body heat rising then he coffs.

"Um, so yea, I have to clean up this mess." And he leaves me. Leaves my side. And I feel empty. The next day goes the same. He would touch me briefly, then pull away. Like I was dirty. Like he didn't want to touch me. Like he changed my mind. No matter how many times I try to get near him he would pull away. That night he explains that he needs to go to work in the morning. And he falls asleep next to me. His arm is still casually around me, but he isn't pressed against me like the first night. He hasn't touched me. And somehow that hurts.

I wake up to his alarm, he gets up quickly to silence the alarm. I wait till he gets dressed and leaves. "Kuwabara." He doesn't respond. He's gone, so I don't know what else to do. So I leave. And I go to find the fox.


	5. Chapter 5

It doesn't take long to find him. The fox and detective had long since moved in together. I go in through the window. And sit on the window sill.

"Hiei, I trust you and Kuwabara have been getting along." He's teasing me. Of course he would know. He knows everything.

"When you were Youko Kurama, you slept with a countless number." He nods.

"I hosted orgys that went on for days, but that was a long time ago."

"You're the only one I could ask. If anyone could explain it to me, you can."

"Your confidence in me is astonishing."

"Cut the sarcasm, This is serious. Where is the detective?"

"Out." He nods understanding.

"I don't need him making jokes at my expense."

"Go on Hiei before Yusuke comes back."

I take a deep breath. "How do you arouse a man." I pull my knees to my chest. "I didn't want to ask. But. The other night was my first time. And now. Everytime he gets near me he acts like he doesn't want to. And I. I don't know how to tell him what I want. I don't have a lot of experience." Kurama hold his straight face.

"So you want to know how to suduce him?" I nod.

"If it's even possible for me to." Kurama stands up.

"Then, we need to get a few things. Yusuke has told me a few things about Kuwabara since we've started being intimate, I never asked how he knew, something about when they were living together Yusuke came across a magazine. So we can use that to go by. Come on." I stand up and follow him.

"Where are we going fox?"

"A place that you should not go to alone."

"I can handle myself."

"I realize that, but when random guys start grouping you, I don't think you can handle not killing them, and that would cause trouble for Kuwabara, and I know you don't want that."

"Hn." The area is strange.

"Put your arm around me." Slightly uncomfortable I do as he says. "It's just until we get inside, if people think we are here together, then neither of us will have someone harassing us about going to bed with them. I do as he says. Still uncomfortable. He walk me in a store that looks like the other stores next to it.

"Hello there Bre, My friend needs to be sized." He leans close to me, "Trust me, she one of my favorites, She's just going to get your sizing information." She takes me to another room. Writes a few things down. Takes a tape measure. Holds it against me. finishes and smiles.

"Just hand this to your friend, and he'll understand what it means." I look at her.

"You're not human." I state.

"It is pretty obvious isn't it," Her eyes are a turquoise. "I settled down here about twelve years ago. But enough about me, you go enjoy yourself." Her hair matches her eyes. She's lovely. I rejoin Kurama and hand him the slip.

"We will be going to the cosplay section." I remember Kazuma using that word. He turns to me. "Not normal cosplay." I watch as he grabs various articles. If I didn't know him, I'd say it was with little thought, but I do know him. He's thinking each object through. In moments he's done. "Do you know what time Kuwabara will be home?" I nod.

"He said at four." Kurama looks at his watch.

"Good. We have about four hours. That's enough time for me to explain each iten to you."

About thirty minutes until four, I start the preparations. I don't feel prepared for this. I don't feel ready to do this. But the fox said that it would defiantly arouse Kazuma. I'm nervious. I feel his energy coming closer. Just the feel of his energy is making my body aroused. He walks in and promptly halts.

"Good evening master." Kurama told me to say that when he first walks in, and to address him as master occasionally. I had said it over and over in my head to the point it sounds odd.

"Hiei." He doesn't say anymore and instead walks closer. When he's a foot away from the bed I'm crowched on he halts and opens his mouth. "Why are you dressed like that." I can smell his arousal. But he steps back as if to retreat.

"No, Kazuma please don't go." His hand covers his face.

"I can't look at you." The sound comes out as a hiss. My body goes slack. Does he find me that unattractive. I can't stop shaking. And my cheeks feel hot. Embarassment. This was stupid. It was a stupid idea. I hear him grown loudly. Liquid makes patterns down my cheeks. I guess this startles him because he looks at me. I try to hide more of my body. He looks at me. "Hiei, are you." His fingers trace the wetness on my cheeks.

"Hn." I grab a bedsheet and covor myself. "Sorry to be an inconvience to you. I will be leaving." He grabs my hand and pulls me back down. I want to pull away, but this slightest touch warms me.

"Don't go."

"Why. It's obvious that you have rethought this."

"I haven't rethought anyting." His hand is slowly removing the sheet.

"Then why have you been avoiding touching me." His hands rub my partially exposed hips. "If you do not find me attractive, then say so. I do not need pity." He grabs my hand and kisses the palm.

"I made you unsure of my love for you. I made you question so many things." His hand pulls mine down. "I find you more that just attractive." He rubs his manhood against my hand. "You turn me on." I feel embarrassed as he removes the sheet.

"But then, why have you been. You know." His lips kiss the palm of my hand again.

"I hurt you the first time. And I wanted to touch you again so many times, but I just didn't want to hurt you. I don't know much about sex between two males, and I don't really feel comfortable asking anyone about it." Now that I'm exposed again he looks at me from head to toe. It's causeing my body to become aroused.

I know what I look like due the the mirror I'm facing. Kurama told me that Kazuma has a fetish. And from the way Kazuma is breathing, I'd say that it's true. I'm wearing fuzzy black cat ears. A little red color with a bell. And a tail with a –as kurama explained it- toy to hold it inside me.

"Kurama explained to me that, with time my body will get better at adjusting to your size." He rubs me slowly. "He also said that the toy inside of me would help stretch me, where it'll be less pain. His tounge laps at my right nipple. I moan quietly. His teeth bite. He pushes me back and the toy pushes farther into me. I squeak in pleasure. He kisses down my body and takes my dick into his mouth. He's trying to give me pleasure, like last time. But he's aroused. I want to give him pleasure.

I pull him up and he moves as I direct him. Every move pushes the toy around inside me. He lays against the head of the bed and play with my hair as I lick the head of his dick. The taste is unusual, but not unpleasant. I know he's resisting the earge to thrust into my mouth. The hand that isn't in my hair is playing with my tale. Pulling it out slightly and putting it back in. As each ball pulls out and pushes back in my dick twitches with anticipation. He rubs my back.

"Hiei, I need you. I need to be inside you." I nod quietly. He slowly pulls the tail out of me and pulls me further up. Sliding me down his dick. I can't help clinching around him. I place my hands on his chest and slide up and down. He thrusts up inside of me.

"Ahh. KAzuma." His eyes are clinched shut as I thrust down harder.

"Hiei." His voice is a whisper. His hand's playing with my arousal. "I love you." Everything combined together causes me to moan loudly. Everything is to much. His free hand is squeezing my ass near painfully. "I'm going to cum." The words aren't out of his mouth for a moment before I moan loudly at the feeling of his hot liquid inside of me. My arms can barely hold me up as I follow him. And then collapse on his chest.

His eyes close. And I kiss his lips.

"I love you too Kazuma." His light snoring lulls me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Authers note: I don't make to many of these. Notes I mean. As I have not stated before, I do not own. The characters do not belong to me. If you still find my story of interest and are waiting for the next chapter then….. Here you go my little ducklings. But first I must apologize for the delay. Times is tuff and between work and taking care of my baby brother I've been to stressed and to busy to even think about continuing this story. Enjoy.

I've grown use to being around him. I'm almost to comfortable around him. In the morning when he thinks me asleep he kisses my cheek and leaves for work. During the day I tidy the house mostly just to kill time. But even that puts me with nothing to do at around seven. Some days I meet with the fox. Some days I go to visit Yukina and her young son at Genkai's house. She named him Lase. He looks just like her. Every day that I go Yukina gives me an unusual look and then hands him to me.

"He likes his uncle." Toya states out loud. He and I-while not close- have an understanding. I do not worry about Yukina as much. He's strong. She'll be safe.

"Brother, you will be a very good mother." She nods to herself. "I would imagine you'll have twins. Since it skips a generation." She has her knees pulled up to herself. She's smiling. Almost giggling. "What are you going to name them?"

"Yukina, I do not believe I will have kids." She laughs louder.

"I suppose you should tell him."

"But he might need to find out on his own."

"He's in the dark, it'll be better for him to know now."

"I suppose your right." She turns to me. Lase is cradled against my neck sleeping. "Brother, you are two months along." My body tenses of its own accord.

"Are you.."

"I am completely sure. I have known about a month. I can sense the unborn babies. And it's just a matter of time before Kazuma and the others find out." My hand instinctively goes to my flat stomach. I can't breathe. I can't have a child. I can't care for a child. I can't. A cool hand presses against my forehead.

"You're body temperature is bothering Lase. Calm yourself." Toya is looking at me. "He is use to my body temperature and Yuki's." His hand pats the small child's head. "I wasn't sure that I was ready to care for a child. Ice apparitions are not known for their emotions. But I love Yukina. And I knew that any product created out of our love, I could not help but love." I nod. Half understanding his double meaning.

"I would like for Kazuma and the others to not know of this. At least not for now." Yukina smiles.

"You will not have long. Our pregnancies are short. Just seven months. You are two months in. Two maybe three weeks and your tummy will begin to round. And if Kazuma and you continue to be intimate on the same level you two are now, then he will pick up on your body changes easily."

"And do not forget, his spirit awareness is unimaginable in its magnitude. He is sure to also sense something. He just may not know what he's sensing.

"But neither of you will tell him?" Both promised. But they did have a point I thought as I headed home.

We are intimate often. And he does touch me often. He knows the shape of my body. It will not take long for him to notice. I don't know what I will do then. It's not that I think he would hate me. I just. I don't know. I've never had a family. And now I am gaining one. I don't know how to make that transition.

I'm not home long before Kazuma walks through the door. When did this place become my home.

"Hello shorty, how were you today." He kisses my cheek and waits for my reply. Everything I think of to say feels like a lie.

"Hn." He chuckles.

"Don't laugh at me." I don't mean to say this.

"I'm not."

"Yes you were." My body is shaking. I'm not mad. But I just feel so irritated. I feel like I need a good fight.

"Shorty, what's with you."

"And you always call me that. Always calling me short with your stupid condescending tone." I walk away. More to keep from saying other things I don't really mean. I know he wishes to follow me, but instead he goes to prepare dinner.

In the meantime I hide out in the bathroom looking at my stomach. It's not round yet. But it won't be long. He'll notice. I hear a knock.

"Food's done, stop sulking and come eat." I do as he says. But only because I'm hungry. I sit across from my mate and nibble at the food. "When you finish, we are going to spar." I look at him. "You seem to be on edge, it'll do you some good to punch me around some." I don't know if it's a good idea or not. He could hurt me, but I know he wouldn't.

"Sounds good." I eat the remainder of my food and then I teleport us to the forest outside of Genkai's. It's the best place to spar.

He stands about twenty feet from me. I feel him collecting his energy into his spirit sword. I remove the cloth hiding my jagon eye. It's been a while since it's been opened. I close my eyes and let my movements become fluid. It's easy to fade back into this life style.

Moments later I open my eyes and I'm back home. In bed. Kazuma is next to me. He looks tired. When he looks at me and sees my eyes open he moves quickly to touch my face.

"You're awake." He says quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't move, Yukina said to call her when you wake up. I'll be right back. He leaves the room. My body aches. I couldn't move if I wanted to. He isn't gone more than a few moments before he returns. "Yukina is on her way. She wouldn't tell me what's going on." He lets out a sigh. He has bags under his eyes. He looks exhausted. "You've been asleep for two days. She said you were fine, but you wouldn't wake up." Two days. He sits on the bed and kisses my forehead. "Never scare me like that again." I try to think of something to say, but before I can I hear his soft snores. It doesn't take much to lay him down in my spot. I'm sure he's been up the entire time waiting for me to wake up. I go downstairs to wait for my sister. I don't wait long.

I let her inside the house. She must have left the runt with his father.

"Let's sit, there is much I need to tell you." She helps me to the couch. I still feel exhausted. "You do not know much about our pregnancies do you?" I shake my head no. "I did not think so, otherwise you would not have used your jagon." I feel panicky. "There is no danger to the child." My body relaxed slightly. "Our pregnancy's last seven months. It being so short, the unborn children need a lot of energy. Since you are most likely having twins, that is double the energy needed. Our children feed off of our energy. So when you opened the jagon, you began feeding the jagon your energy instead of your children. Both were fighting to be fed. Then you had no energy to sustain yourself." She smiles.

"Makes sense." She nods.

"Now, what is your diet consisting of?" I don't have time to answer. "You need you're mates energy to help sustain you."

"And how am I suppose to do that."

"Most of the time drinking a mate's blood works. Unfortunately since he doesn't know, he might be confused if you asked for his blood. Saliva will work to a degree. For your current situation, I recommend semen." I can't help my face heating. "He would not be suspicious of that. And even if you were reluctant, when you start passing out just from opening your eyes, you will quickly change your mind. If you start getting groggy, that's what you need to do." She starts counting off her fingers. "In a few weeks, I will be able to check the state of your children. If you have any questions, call me. Anytime. Day or night. And I will be checking on you quite a bit." She pats my cheek. "And I know you're groggy now. I should be leaving." She giggles as she leaves. I drag my body up the stairs. How can I be exhausted after sleeping two days.

Kazuma is passed out in bed. He wouldn't have to know. I could make it quick. But it's embarrassing. I've never done it before. But he has to me. I touch the hem of his pants before sliding them down. My tongue slides over the tip before I take it in my mouth. He's asleep. If I mess up he wont know. I take another inch in my mouth and suck gently. Groins escape Kazuma's lips. I take it as a good sign. The precum slides down my throught and I actually feel stronger.

"Hiei." His voice is a mix of exhaustion and pleasure. With a half moan he releases his seed into my mouth. I let it slide down my thought. It's slightly bitter, but I don't dislike it. I actually feel like I can move now. I pull away licking my lips. "You couldn't wait till I was awake." My arms wrap around myself half to keep myself warm. "Come up here." I lay next to him. Enjoying the warmth that his arms give me. His breath is even.

"I love you Kazuma." He pulls me into a kiss, then lays me on his chest.

"I love you to Hiei." And we drift off to sleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Since I took so long in between the fifth and sixth chapter, I will not go to sleep until I get this next chapter up. All for you my ducklings!

It has been three weeks since Yukina explained to me about our pregnancies. And I have gained weight. More than I would have thought by this point. My stomach is no longer flat. Instead it protrudes out. Kazuma hasn't asked why I've gained weight. But I can tell he notices. I notice.

Yukina also explained that I would be moody all throughout my pregnancy. There will be time that I'm always sad or angry or tired. Sometimes all at the same time. And I've been craving odd foods. As for maintaining my energy, Everyday-sometimes twice a day- I consume Kazuma's seed.

"Please remove your shirt." Yukina comes over to check on my progress when Kazuma goes to work. I take my shirt off. It feels weird seeing my rounded belly. Her fingers are cold when they press against the center. "Yea. I was right, you're having more than one. Hard to tell how many to be honest. The heartbeats are overlapping with yours. But they feel strong." My hand lays on top of my stomach.

"Yukina, I have been meaning to ask. I'm a male, how exactly am I suppose to give birth?"

"A passage will be made your last month of pregnancy. I have heard that labor is quicker with males, but more painful. Everything seems to be going well so far. I better be off, Lase is sleeping and will wake soon." When she leaves I lay back on the couch and turn on the TV to a movie that's just starting. This station always plays horribly sad movies. But it feels good to release so much of my emotion. Yester they played My Sister's Keeper, the day before that some story about an orphan. And they always end with enough time to clean myself up and dispose of those embarrassing tear gyms before he gets home.

The tv's quiet lull relaxes me. The climax of the movie hits and tears rolls down my face before turning to jewels at my feet.

"Hiei, you home I got off early." The moment I hear his voice I jump up to run to the bathroom. I stumble the moment I get up. "What's wrong?" His large arms wrap around me and lift me up to him. "You've been crying." He's trying to turn me around to look at my face but I push him away. I have little energy left. I need some of his energy. But he will be suspicious if I try anything now. He tries to turn me around again. I don't have the strength to stop him. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't."

"Hiei. You were."

"No. You were seeing things."

"You have tear stains on your cheeks."

"I washed my face a minute ago."

"There are tear gyms all over the floor."

"Those were Yukina's"

"Hers are blue, those are black. They are your jewels. You have been crying. Why are you lying to me?" I'm not use to this shame I'm feeling. My hand instinctively goes to my rounding stomach. He sits me down on the couch. "Oh. That's why. Yea that movie is pretty sad. I get it, you just didn't want me to know a movie could make you cry." His hand moves into my hair. "I'll get you something to eat, you look hungry. Are you craving anything." I nod quietly.

"A peanut butter sandwich with jellybeans on it." He looks confused for a second but then goes to the kitchen and fixes it for me. I need to tell him soon.

Three weeks later

My belly is fully rounded. It worries me that Kazuma has not said anything about it. He took the day off. We are all going to Genkai's. Kazuma and myself. The fox and detective. Yukina and her mate and child will also be there. It will be the first time either the fox or detective will have seen me since I became pregnant. The fox will know instantly. I'll have to hope he keeps it to himself until I pull him aside and threaten him to keep

I've been wearing Kazuma's shirts and stretch pants every day. My clothes haven't fit me in weeks.

"Are you ready?" I nod and we head out.

Yukina pats my arm and hands me my new favorite craving. An omelet with chocolate sauce on it. The detective half gags.

"Damn Hiei, maybe if you stopped eating all that crap you wouldn't keep gaining weight. I didn't know demons could be big." I don't know how to respond. But before I can think of a response tears start streaming down my face. I hate these stupid hormones. Before I can wipe them away, I hear the loud sound of Kazuma's fist connecting to the detective's jaw. Yukina uses her napkin to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Take it back." Kazuma's voice is ominous. It actually makes my blood turn cold.. but it warms my body. That will be blamed on the hormones as well. I would pry my mate from the foxes if I did not fear being injured. Instead the fox does it.

"What! Since when is he sensitive about his weight. I don't get it." Kurama grabs him by his ear and pulls him out of the room. I told Kurama telepathically earlier about my situation and he promised to keep it from Kazuma.

"Are you okay shorty?" I nod. He smiles. "Good." His lips connect to my cheek. "Don't mine Uramashi. He's just an idiot."

"I have gained weight. A lot." He kisses my cheek again.

"I know."

"Doesn't it bother you. I'm fat." He pulls me into his lap. I just noticed that it's just us. His teeth nip at my neck. It feels good.

"You're beautiful. I've always thought you were beautiful. And I still do." His lips move against my neck. His hand moves over my rounded abdomen.

"Kazuma."

"Yes Shorty."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know." His lips kiss my shoulder. It scares me.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"Who told you?"  
"No one did shorty."

"Then how can you know? It doesn't make sense. How long have you known. Why didn't you tell me you knew."

"I don't know, I just figured it out. I could feel different energies coming from you, and then the weird cravings. The mood swings. Plus the weight gain. It seemed to make sense. And I didn't tell you because you didn't seem ready for me to know. I figured that you would tell me when you were ready for me to know."

"Are you.. Are you okay with this?" His smile warms me to my vary core.

"I've always wanted a big family, so how many are we going to have."

"I'm not sure. More than one."

"So. Does that have something to do with all the times you've.."

"I need your energy. Because the babies are feeding off of mine. And since it's multiple babies, I have little energy to sustain myself. Yukina told me that when I get tired I need to consume your energy." He smirks at me.

"Well sweetheart, you're looking a little tired." This is going to be a long pregnancy.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I predict two-three more chapters… Could be less. Could be more. Let's just see where we land at the end of this chapter. I have also begun another story that I will put up. The pairing will be Edd/Kevin from ed, edd, & eddy. If you are not a fan of that pairing I apologize and would like to enforce that I will be writing even more stories after that one. On to the story my ducklings.

I am five months pregnant. I can't keep anything down. I spend more than half of my day in the bathroom just trying to keep my guts inside of me. These children are planning on killing me. But I keep finding that I don't mind when I feel tiny feet pressing against my belly. It's warming. To think of creating life when I've spent so many years destroying it. Kazuma kisses my cheek. I still prefer to obtain his energy through his seed.

"How are you feeling shorty?"

"I hate you." I've said this to him a lot lately. Instead of being upset he half way chuckles.

"Do you think that you could eat anything?" I think for a moment.

"Pancakes with strawberries and chocolate syrup on top." He goes to prepare my craving. My stomach rumbles with anticipation. Yukina said that the nausea would go away in a week or two. I hate how big I am. I just keep getting bigger every day.

About a month ago, Kazuma found us a new place to live away from the city. No neighbors and lots of land. Kazuma started working from home, I still don't know why he works, we have plenty of money. We both get a money for the various missions we have done for spirit world. But Kazuma says that it makes him feel like a normal guy. Why does he need to feel normal. And how could he possibly feel normal. He's in a relationship with a guy who is having children. An imiko. How could he possibly ever feel normal with me around him.

I feel a finger poke me in the cheek. "What's with that face?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay, one second and I'll join you." He goes to grab his shoes.

"No, I want to go alone. I'm not so pregnant that I can't go for a walk." He looks unsure, but allows me to leave the house without a baby sitter. Close to our home is a lake. The water is clear. I like soaking my feet in the cool water. It's relaxing. I still don't understand why he holds so much care for me. But I'm starting to just ignore that questioning voice whispering in the back of my head.

I feel so helpless. I can't use the jagon eye. Instead of becoming exhausted, it now actually causes physical pain when I open it. Everyone has become so protective of me, and I'm to tired to argue. The detective was made to apologize. Not that I was really offended. I am pretty fat. And since I'm so short-not that I will ever mention that out loud to anyone- I'm practically a sphere. Kazuma has been questioning me about names. Names.

How old was I when I was given my first name. She was an older demon. Maybe I was seven. I'm not sure. There were more important things to think about other than my age. She called me 'Hiei'. Previous to that, I was only ever called imiko. I loathe that word. She took me in. I stayed for many months. But those looks people gave her. Looks of hatred, contempt. I felt shame being taken in by someone who became isolated by my mere presence. Names. How am I to name my children? How am I to love something so pure, when my nature is destruction?

I'm barely nudged but I keep my eyes closed. It's just Kazuma. His fingers trace patterns in my swollen stomach. "Beautiful."

"What is?" His large hand covers the center of my stomach.

"We're going to be a family." I open my eyes and, I can't help but be scared.

His eyes are completely focused on my tummy. His expression is pure. His hand cups my cheek. His lips touch mine. He's gentle.

"Yukina contacted me, she is coming by with Lase. She said that she just wants to be sure that the children are healthy, and that you are keeping your strength up. It won't be much longer until she gets here." He doesn't wait for my reply. He carries me inside and places me on our large couch. I sit in the corner, it's comfortable. I doze off again and wake up to my shirt being removed and Yukina's cold hand on my lower abdomen.

"They are growing nicely." She nods to herself. Kazuma is playing with Lase. Tussling his hair. Nuzzling his tiny body. He will be a good father. How will I be capable of caring for a child? "You are hitting a crucial part in your pregnancy." Kazuma looks at her. I look at the ground but open my ears.

"What do you mean?" It's his warm voice.

"Well, so far, the unborn babies have only fed off of his energy. They will continue for a while longer." She counts off her fingers. She does this a lot. "Your last month of pregnancy you will have a lot of energy because they will be capable of sustaining their own energy. Now they are trying to sustain themselves, but they are not formed enough yet. It's crucial because, along with draining your energy, you will need to try to keep positive emotions."

"Why would that make a difference." It's my voice. It sounds unfamiliar. Her hand returns to my swollen stomach.

"They can feel your emotions. If you are unhappy, they will be unhappy as well. If you become sad or stressed, they will amplify it. This includes shame, insecurities, doubts." She nods to herself. "For their sake, you must try to keep your emotions positive." I feel sick. I don't know if I can do that. A large warm hand cups my cheek.

"There is no reason for him to feel any level shame or doubt and defiantly not any insecurity." He's looking at Yukina, but I feel like his words are directed at me. He and my sister share an unspoken conversation. I feel left out, but I push the thought away.

"Should he feel any negative emotion, he should discuss it so that he may come to terms with it. Not ignore it." She isn't looking at me. "When I was pregnant with Lase, my hormones often caused me to feel shame at my vary race. We cast out my brother. I realized of course that I personally did nothing, but just my connection to the ones that had. The ones that raised me. People that held such cruility for my brother, were the same ones that taught me how to sustain myself." She paused and takes her son.

"I was afraid. What if, what if somehow they had placed that same spark of hatred. That same cruel icy nature." She kisses Lase's head and smiles. "I was glad that I had a son. It felt like I was proving to myself that I am not like them." Lase giggles. "The children are growing fine, the only thing that concerns me, is that the two of you are not being intimate enough. Sex during pregnancy is important." Lase yawns. "My mate will be expecting us back soon. I will check back in six days." And they left. I recognize the glint in Kazuma's eyes.

He swoops me up and carries me to our shared room. I know he's strong, but I still do not know how he manages to carry me. "You heard her. You need sex." I make minor attempts to push him away. But I do not possess that much energy. I do not like being naked since I've gained this weight. I do not like that I am not wearing a shirt. I don't like him looking at me like I haven't become a beach ball. It feels like he's lying to me. There's no way he can find me attractive like this. I'm stirred from my thoughts when I feel a tongue flick across my nipple. My body feels really warm. His lips tenderly press against my stomach. He kisses lightly. And softly.

"Beautiful." There's that word again.

"Stop lying to me." My body feels cold. Empty.

"Lying?"

"That word. I don't like being lied to." He looks at me. His eyes are void of emotion. I'm not use to this. He pulls me to him roughly. I'm sitting in his lap. Strong hands grab me and hold me in place. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met." His tongue traces my lips. "You are beautiful." I can't breathe. My heart is pounding. It's weird for it to beat at all much less this frantically. Lips trail soft kisses down my chest. Occasionally I can hear him whisper 'beautiful' before more kisses are placed. Down my abdomen. His tongue slides down. He slides the stretch pants off my body. I feel so unattractive.

"Hiei." My chest throbs. He rarely calls me by my name. "I love you. I love everything about you." He puts lube on his fingers to prepare my entrance. I can't help my pleased whimpers. "I love your sounds." A single finger thrusts in and out of me. "I love how you clinch your eyes when you're in pleasure." I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes. "I love how your body trembles." Another finger is added and sounds escape my thought. "I love when you let your walls down." Lips surround my nipple. Teeth scrape and bite my tender skin. "I love when you let me in." His fingers sissor me. "I love when you are honest with your emotions." A third finger.

"Kazuma." My voice is pleading. I do not know what I am pleading for. For him to continue this torture. For him to move on to something more amazing. For him to keep saying these warming words.

"I love you Hiei." His hands lift me with ease firmly on his lap. A hard appendage slides easily into me. His hands hold me in place as he thrusts deep inside of me. How long has it been since I felt him inside of me? "Beautiful." With each trust he repeats that word as if he's in a trance.

"Kazuma, please. I can't go much longer. My breathing speeds up. My hands on his shoulders to brace myself. I'm meeting all his thrusts.

Once more he thrusts into me and I scream as jets of my cum covers his lower abdomen. He doesn't slow. This moment is always the most pleasant. And the most torturous. The hypersensitivity. His still thrusting inside of me. Not slowing. Hitting that bundle of nerves. Half moans escape my lips with each torturous thrust.

"I love you shorty." He moans out as he cums inside me. When he pulls out, he lays me next to him. His arms wrap securely around me. "And I always will."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I started this thinking it would be a chapter or two. I was mistaken. Not much longer till the ending.

This is my last month. I am no longer allowed to leave the house. Yukina has temporary moved in. Everyday someone comes to visit. Genkai. Bulma. The detective and fox. It's awkward being the center of attention. When I lay down I can't even see over my belly. Hands are often feeling the kicks. When the detective touched my belly, he snatched his hand away and looked at it. It was burned. Everyone looked at me.

"It wasn't me." It wasn't. When I placed my hand on my stomach it felt normal temperature. And no one else was burned.

"It was his children." Yukina touched my belly without fear. Confident in her safety. "Aparently, when you made that rash comment a few months ago, the children became angry." I had forgot about that. "ice and fire demons produce intelligent offspring. They remember things. Even now, they know who each of us are. They know that Kazuma is their father. And that I am their aunt." A light kick pushes against her hand. As if they are agreeing with her.

My stomach growls loudly. I can't possibly be hungry again.

"Kazuma, I'm hungry." I don't need to say anything else before he walks off to fix me something. My stomach rumbles again louder this time. The children are moving a lot inside of me. Aparently they all got hungry at once. I hold back my grown of impatience. I feel twice as hungry now. How can I possibly be hungry. I'm the size of a house. My hand lays on top of my giant stomach. It just never seems real.

"So like, it's normal for male demons to get pregnant?" The detective looks at me.

"It depends on the demon." The fox is speaking. "Hiei is a special case because he's such a rare demon." Yeah an imiko. I can't help that thought. Hard kicks to the inside of my stomach.

"Here you go shorty." Kazuma helps me sit up more. He heated up some soup. It smells really good. "Let me help you." He holds up a spoon to my lips. And repeats this. Everyone is looking at this act. It makes me nervous. But Kazuma doesn't seem to notice or care. I makes me embarrassed. But my body feels contently warm.

"I can feed myself Kazuma." He doesn't listen to me. And when I try to grab the bowl a foot kicks my insides hard. Apparently my offspring enjoy attention. I do not. I reach for the bowl again. A firmer kick. "Ush." I blush at the slightly pained sound escaping my lips. They all look at me. Yukina giggles. The fox smirks. Kazuma just feeds me another spoonful. I'm not use to being tended to. But since I've mated with Kazuma he's forced me deal with it. Especially since my pregnancy.

He kisses my forehead then goes to clean the empty dish.

"Well, I guess I'll ask since no one else will. Like how can he give birth, he's a dude." The fox pinches his nose. But I can see the laugh he is trying to hide.

"Yusuke, There are other ways for a child to enter the world than through the birth canal." The fox explained. "Such as a C section."

"Although you are correct Kurama, there will be no need in such methods. A passage will be formed."

"I am unfamiliar with the labor of the males of your people."

"Most do not know of it. The last week a birth canal open. It's a good thing too, because of the number of your litter. Two or three babes would make a difficult labor. Even if you were to be cut open. The chances of your survival would diminish with each extra baby. But with a natural labor, the threat is minimal." She turns to the group.

"Do not expect to see the babies for several months after they are born. Our people tend to develop an almost obsessive need to protect out younglings. I doubt I would even be allowed access to them." A yawn escapes my lips. "We should let him sleep." Everyone says their goodbyes. Kazuma sits next to me on our bed.

"Kazuma."

"Yeah shorty."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"This." I pat my belly.

"Do you mean building a family with you?" I nod. Half ashamed.

"Kazuma. I've never really had a family. And now that I do. I do not know how I am suppose to be."

"Just yourself is fine."

"Kazuma." It's like I'm pleading with him to understand without me having to say it.

"Yeah shorty." No such luck.

"I'm an imiko."

"A what now?"

"An unwanted child."

"Well I guess that makes me an imiko to. Right?" He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I told you of all the homes I lived in. I never was wanted. Unless you count my sister." He smiles at me. "So I guess we are the same." I don't know why those words make me so happy. I should be sad that he's been through hardships, but the thought of someone like me.. His smile is relaxed.

"Kazuma."

"Yeah shorty." He's always so patient with me. Always so kind. I wish I could return that confidence.

"Thank you."

"Any time shorty."

Shit it hurts. My body formed that channel thing in my sleep last night. This morning when I woke up I felt soreness in the lower half of my body. But not the familiar soreness I'm use to. When I felt down the stretchy pants, I felt nothing. Well.. Nothing I was use to. It's like I became a girl over night. I don't know why I became so embarrassed over it. I didn't want to tell Kazuma. It's not like I think he would tease me about it. I just didn't know how to explain to him that even though it's completely normal… I no longer have a dick.

I instead headed to Yukina's room and told her. I was still embarrassed, but I didn't have to explain anything to embarrassing. After doing her normal checks she asked me to strip down. I felt less comfortable.

"I know it isn't the most pleasant experience, but I will need to check to ensure that it is formed enough."

"No. That is where I draw the line. They can just stay inside me forever." She sighs before walking to the kitchen. I debate on following her. But I know she is going to tell Kazuma. I can't bare the thought of hearing it. I know that he has to be told, I just don't want to know that he knows. I return to our room. A minute later Kazuma joins me.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?"

"Hn." He pulls me to him. I'm not completely against him due to my protruding bump. His lips connect to mine. He kisses me soft. His fingers rub my hips. They rub farther down. Massaging my bottom. It's strange to not experience an erection despite being aroused. I feel a moistness I am not familiar with.

"I know Hiei." He lays me down and slides the pants off with ease. My hands fly to cover my face. I know he can see how flushed and embarrassed my body is. He doesn't stop. A single finger experiments with my new opening. "Yukina said that in two days if your canal has not begun to stretch on it's own I will need to help it along." I can't look at him. He reclothes my lower half and smirks at me. His lips connect to my cheek.

"I guess we will just have to see how far it has come in two days time."

Authors Note: Yes I do realize that this chapter is fairly short. What I am going to do is write two chapters to put up at the same time. One will have it where the canal has stretch to a satisfactory level. One where it has not. That way if you wish to read it you can.. if you do not… then you will have a chapter to go to as well. However, you should also feel free to read both, because I don't know about you, but I like all of the HieixKuwabara that I can get. Sleep well my ducklings.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: This is version A. There will be a sex scene in this one. In this one Kuwabara will have to assist Hiei in stretching the birth canal. Yes I realize this in real life would not happen. It is fiction yada yada. If you do NOT want to read this version, then you should go to version B. It will instead consist of more fluff. No flames. I'm making two versions just to be fair….. anywho.. enjoy my ducklings.

Currently I'm hiding in the bathroom. Kazuma is laughing outside the door. It's a soft laugh. But it still makes me embarrassed. A knock sounds again; I press my back against the door harder.

"Shorty, I have to. Yukina's orders. If I don't then you'll hurt more than necessary." I refuse to come out. I do not want him to touch me there. I don't like this. I'm fat. I'm moody. I don't feel attractive. "Hiei, let me in."

"I don't want to." He forces it open and grabs me. "No. Let me go." He doesn't let me go. He lays me on our bed and removes my pants. I feel discusting. I can't help this wave of unsurity and self consciousness. About an hour ago Kazuma checked and discovered that I am not stretched to the level I need to be. Yukina snickered when she gave Kazuma the orders. I ran. I don't think he'll hurt me. I just… I care deeply for him, I can't stand him seeing me so.. inferior. But he doesn't think that. It's only me. I'm the only one that feels out of place. His hand is so sure when it touches me. Two fingers are insirted into my newly formed opening.

"Hiei."

"Hn." I'm trying to ignore my anxiousness.

"Just relax. It's fine." His hand is on my hip. It's soothing. "The lower part of your body is female now. But a few weeks after you give birth, you're body should return to normal. So there is no reason to be nervious."

"It's just weird. Everything about this is weird. It's freakish and strange."

"It's completely normal for your people. So that means it is not freakish or strange." His fingers twist inside of me. But I can't look at him. I'm to embarrassed.

"I don't like this. It's like my body's not mine." His lips are tender on my neck. It feels nice. I hear him removing his clothing. God he looks good. His body is as muscular as it's always been. He's shoulders are so broad. I can't help the half growl of pleasure when his warm hands toy with my body.

"Kazuma. No more." He's smirking at me. A playful smirk.

"You're whining shorty. But you seem to be less reluctant." The feeling of being entered is familiar. The feeling of being filled, stretched. Warmed from the inside out. "This body is yours. The sounds you make." I stifling moans. Those damn words of his have to much affect on me. I close my eyes trying to concentrate on holding back those embarrassing sounds of pleasure. "The way you close your eyes. The way you always try to hold back your sweet sounds." He chuckles in my ear thrusting slowly. "Don't you know it's futile hiei." It's a familiar feeling, but also not. It's the same extreme pleasure of an orgasm, but no realease. I don't understand. I feel satisfied and dissatisfied at the same time. His lips connect to mine. Biting my bottom lip. Taking my tounge into his mouth. He moans inside my mouth and I feel hot liquid shoot inside of me. It feels so relaxing. So calming. I can't keep from nuzzling into his side.

He lays me beside him. I enjoy his warmpth. "Kazuma."

"Yes Hiei?" My head is buried into his chest. I don't see his eyes watching me. It makes me more comfortable in my words.

"I've never had a family before."

"How do you like it?"

"It's amazing. And terrifying at the same time."

"Why is it scary hiei?"

"I've never had something to lose before." His hand comforts me. I love the warmpth he makes me feel. "Kazuma?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"I love you." I know he's smiling. I can't look at him. My body temperature increases dramatically.

"And I love you my little wife." He's teasing me. But I've always kind of liked his teasing.


	11. Chapter 10 (B)

Authors Note: This is version b. The opening does not need to be stretched. There will be no intercourse in this one.

"Hiei, come out of the bathroom." I don't want to. "I'm not going to do anything. "

"Promise?" I feel like a child.

"I promise shorty." It takes some manovering, but I manage to stand up and exit the bathroom. He smiles at me and grabs me quickly. I tense out of reflex. "But Yukina has to finish the check up." I struggle. I don't know how the hell he manages to lift me up, but he does. He then lays me on the bed.

"Hiei, you ran off in the middle of the check up." I hate those words. Ran off. Like I'm a coward or something. But I did run away. Before she could check to see if I would need extra stretching. Kazuma is stroking my hair. I don't like being so vulnerable. She takes out a weird looking device. "This object will determine if your birth cannal is sufficient enough to witstand child birth." I nod nerviously. She looks at my mate. "Kazuma, hold him securely. I do not image he will like this." She puts a weird substance on the weird object. The same moment Kazuma squeezes my shoulder Yukina pushes that strange thing inside me.

It's only in for a moment. It's out before I can even struggle to get away from it. She pulls it out.

"You are exactly where you need to be. There shouldn't be any issues with the birth at all." I let out a held breath. She smiles. "I'll leave the two of you alone." And she goes to her room. Everything is quiet for a long while then Kazuma laughs quietly. I know he's not laughing at me, but it still irritates me. I push him away with strength that I forgot I had. He laughs harder.

"Stop laughing at me." He laughs harder. "What the hell is so funny." He quiets his laughs.

"You just looked so relieved. It was cute." I hate that word. Cute. It always pisses me off. His smile softens. "It must be difficult." I raise an eyebrows signaling for him to continue. "I know you've been tired since I got you pregnant." He rubs my stomach affectionately. "And I know it's made you a little moody." He snickers when I glare at him. "Not to mention any other fear associated with it."

"What are you getting at?" He pulls me closer to him.

"Just thinking that, soon we will be a family. Soon we will have a couple kids." He smiles at me. "Yukina's thinking you're going to have three." He rubs my stomach. "Three kids. Three babies." He doesn't seem stressed about it. He just looks so happy. But I'm stressing. How can I take care of an infant. Warm lips press against my forehead. It tickles the Jagon eye. And somehow I feel less nervious now. I'm not doing this alone. I can do thing. Kazuma is caring and nurturing. He can do thing.

"We don't have much longer left before they are born."

"I know."

"Is there anything you want to do before they come into this world." His warm arms feel so comforting around me.

"Just.. Stay like this." He chuckles softly. But I notice that he holds me closer. It's relaxing. It's calming. It's so comforting. And it's so familiar. But it's also so strange. To be held. To be loved.

"I love you Shorty."

"I love you too Kazuma."

Authors Note: I know it took forever for these two very short chapters to be completed. And I apologize. So much was going on. I will try to not take as long next time. The babies will be on their way soon.


End file.
